


Thank you AntiGravity_Carnivore

by Dustie_Boobs



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band), Project Vela (Band), STARSET (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustie_Boobs/pseuds/Dustie_Boobs
Summary: DISCLAIMER: if you have NOT read AntiGravity_Carnivore work The Starset Series and The Great Divide please do so first as this thank you contains spoilerAlso shes a great author!This is a huge thank you shout out to my favorite author her story has carried me through the two years of its journey.  And also A03 says my comments too "long" lol!





	Thank you AntiGravity_Carnivore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antigravity_Carnivore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigravity_Carnivore/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: AGAIN PLEASE READ AntiGravity_Carnivore's Starset series and Great Divide series before reading this thank you tribute/shout out as it contains spoilers

I feel this deserves such a standing ovation. I have been blessed, and I am so grateful that over the last two years I have been able to experience this amazing journey, from the start of the starset Series to the end of the Great Divide. Each character has touched my heart in a very special way, I have experience a wide range of emotions. Some characters I grew to love unconditionally and some were just the pure form of evil. 

That being said I would have to say that Thomas and Lizzie are hy far the two characters that touched my heart the most in this, they both coveted their love for one another *although Thomas did not realize his at first*, but through their journey they bloomed into the beautiful loving couple that Prox needed. Innocent untainted love.

Brock entire Journey broke my heart. He sadly loved the wrong person and didnt realize the one who needed him the most until it was too late. I was holding out to the end, that even though Burnley was Psycho crazy, that they would somehow end up together. Sadly it did not end that way and fate had other plans for those two. Brock just wanted to be wanted and loved and Burnley showed that to him, gave him the attention he needed. 

On the subject of Burnley. I would love to say how much of a perfect adaptation of a PERFECT psychopatical killer he really was. Burnley was created and became the perfect psycho. On the same note he became someone you could very well meet in real life. And while he was crazy how often was it that he was eight about what he said to another character. Burnley was heavily smart and knew exactly what he was talking about. Very rarely did he lie and even than it was a 50/50. While he exaggerated the truth to manipulate someone's emotions. Budnley also the type who can always fond a way to lure you into a false sense of security... he can make you pity him. Or feel bad for him or even question your own thoughts and emotions, most of the time without even saying a word... so a huge kudos to the very well development of his nature!. I always felt like Butnley was lurking over my shoulder physically every time he appeared.

I would like to take some time and talk about Aaron. Now, while I do completely understand where the poor boy was coming from on a lot of points *escaping the dying earth and forming his people on Prox* we have to kind of admit he was a jerk. Maybe a fault in his nature, but I feel he could have gone about some of his choices in a different light. If he would simply have asked for help from the Shallow Bay maybe things could have been different. I am also 100% salty because he killed Selene. 

I love Benjamin and Dustin's presence in the story. While Dustin during the Great divide did seem to anger me quite alot between his indecisive nature and his cruelty towards brock with it. The fact that Both Dustin and Benjamin fought so hard to be together, and one of the major reasons they where there in he first place was because Benjamin wanted to give them both a new life together. I did get very disappointed in his character development when after Burnley raped him, Dustin's entire personality hit rock bottom. He changed so much, he wasnt the kind shy space boy who started it all in the Starset series. He became greedy and somewhat arrogant. But he really turned himself around in the end he finally stepped up and made the sacrafice for the greater good. 

Benjamin, all I can say is just wow! His whole presence throughout the series was utterly amazing. There was one point when he kidnapped Lizzies child that i became just utterly so angry with him, i hated him for that for so long! But when you honestly break it down he was just a victim himself, and so was the spirit of the Shepard of the dammed. After the Massive amount of eden drug forced into his system it tainted both Benjamin's soul and the spirit of the Shepard. But in the end it they both where able to turn things around and Benjamin and the Shepard became one, the Shepard became whole again and continued as it was meant to be, a guide of lost and dead souls to the other side. 

Shout out to my girl Selene. Ah! <3 where do I even start with my absolute love for this precious amazing woman!. She is hands down will always be my favorite Character of the entire story! She was a smart mother looking to make a family and make life easier for those who suffered medically. She was used countless times just for the sake of wanting her son back. She awakened Thomas and spent her literal entire life trying to right the wrongs she had done. If you honestly think about it the wrongs Selene happened to make weren't necessarily her fault it was literally just her trying to piece back together what was left of her family and her lifes work. I really believe she did not deserve the death she got *seriously fuck you Aaron*

 

my boys! SCOTT AND TRAVIS! love love love! These two precious boys! They both worked so hard for what they believed in. They worked selfishly to bring happiness and well being to people. Scott tried to save prox. Made a promise to Lizzie who he barely even really knew to keep her remaining child safe!. Travis tried so hard to right the wrongs he had done, just to save Scotts daughter in the past. 

Precious baby Tristan. This child will be great! He is absolutely so much like Lizzie and Thonas it is just mind blowing. He has alot of Lizzies big heart combined with thomas's strong will to protect those who need it. From the short period of time we got to spend with the Adult Tristan he really turned alot more like Thomas than I have ever thought he would. Sometimes I swear that's all I saw was just a very young version of Thomas *miss by precious baby!*

-deep breath- rhiannon... i... legit have no words to describe my feelings on this bitch lol! I mean sure logically you can understand where shes coming from losing her husband to illness. and her son to kidnapping, but come one literally ripping out and crushing a babys heart in Hope's you can bring back your crazy psychotic son *who need we remind you Rhiannon, did NOT want to be reborn in the first place*.... but no seriously by all.means destroy a child life who sure wasnt suppose to be born anyway, but you cant blame the kid... I'm glad Lizzie ate your face! *moving on!*

I am utterly grateful for the Epilogue you gave us. Because let's face it 9.5 hours later if I had been left with Benjamin dying next to Dustin, desks would have been flipped and I would have gone legit insane from the unknown! I am so grateful for it for a few stand points *not just saving my dwindling sanity lol* it opened up to give tu ou hope that even though most of the characters from the starset series and the great divide have moved on and been given a second chance... It really does seem like some of the minor characters *like Ember, Tristan, scott. Travis and Adam and Ron* may not be done telling their stories yet. I would love to see what would come of watching these characters develope a little more *but that's entirely up to them if they chose fit ;)* 

P.s. I know I missed some characters in this but God I would be here for ages explaining how each of them touched me over the last 2 years. I just really wanted to let you know that to me you have given me a second home to look to. I look up to the stars and often think of Prox and what could be going on. On that planet now. These characters arent just words and personalities on a piece of paper or a computer screen, they live in my heart always. Thank you so much for giving us such a wonderful journey, much Love AntiGravity_Carnivore.


End file.
